Blood's Story
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: Blood, is a pure white wolf with blood red eyes.She steals food from packs and kills those who attack her. She's a natural fighter. She joins Kiba's pack. And now the two are falling for each other! What will Bloods brother Tsume do when he finds out?
1. Prologue

**My first Wolf's Rain fic be gental. **

**Disclaimer- No I do not own. I only own Blood and Fang and his pack!**

XXXXWolf's RainXXXX

I ran faster as I heard the other wolves gaining on me. I skided to a stop and dropped the rabbit I had in my jaws. I turned around and snarled. One lunged at me I clamped my jaws down on the wolf's throat, as I pinned him down. I jerked my head to the side snapping his neck, I looked at the other one and tackled him, I ripped his throat out. I looked around searching to see if more wolves were coming. I snorted and picked the rabbit up and trotted over to a stream to clean my muzzle off. I started to eat the rabbit. I looked up when I heard snarling. I stood when I saw a black wolf.

"This id the last time you will steal from my pack and kill my wolves." He snarled. I saw more wolves aproaching.

"Fang, we both know you wont have me killed." I said. "If you want me come and get me." I added be fore tuning and running.

"GET HER! DONT LET BLOOD ESCAPE!" I heard Fang snarl. His pack gave chase. I caught the scent of other wolves, let out a pained howl as I ran. There was a howl in the distance as a reply, I saw a rock up ahead letting my self trip over as i howled again ending in a yelp. There was another howl. As i laid on the ground. As the wolves approached me I snarled.

"Blood?" I gasped and looked back to see a grey wolf with a scar on his chest looking me.

"Brother!" I said standing."Tsume-" I took a step for forward but was cut off by Fang.

"Where do you think you going?" He snarled. I growled and tackled him clamping my jaws around his throat I was suddenly tackled and pinned. There was a snarled and the wolf who had tackled me was thrown off. I looked at Tsume when I stood. Fang and his pack started to retreat. I tackled Tsume licking his cheek.

"Brother I'm so glad to see you!" I said. I looked at the other wolves I blinked when I saw a white wolf with gold eyes. "Hi. I'm Blood." I said looking at the others.

"Kiba." The white wolf said.

"Toboe." said the cream and brown wolf.

"I'm Blue." Said the one with ice blue eyes.

"Hige." Said the brown wolf. I swished my tail.

'So which of you is the Alpha?" I askeed.

"I am. Tsuma is my beta." Kiba said.

"Is it ok if i travel with you, Kiba?" I asked.

"Of course. Come on. Lets go. Darcia is still out their we have to keep moving." Kiba said tuning and trotting away the others started following. I wagged my tail as I ran ahead to Kiba's side.

XXXXWolf's RainXXXX

**I hope you enjoyed this first chappie! Review! Please no flames!**


	2. Remembering the past

**I'm back! ^^here's chap two! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I only own Blood. **

XXXXWolf's RainXXXX

_Blood smiled as she licked her new born pup. Her mate smiled at her._

_"She's beautiful." He said. "Just like her mother." Blood smiled at the silver wolf. _

_"She looks like you though." She said. _

_"I wonder what color her eyes are." the silver wolf said. _

_"I dont know we'll have to wait." Blood said._

_"There you are!" came a snarl. Blood looked at fang in shock. "You thought you could hide from me? You know its against the rules of this pack! Kill the pup! And Vlad!" He ordered a wolf went for the pup but Vlad tackled him. Blood picked up the pup and ran. She ran towards a dark cave but was tackled. One of the wolves walked towards the pup that was whimpering. Blood snarled._

_"Touch her and i'll murder you." She snarled. The wolf ignored her and grabbed the pup he bit down crushing the pup then he flung the pup into the lake. Blood howled in rage and charged the wolf. The wolf tuned to run but Blood tackled him and sank her fangs into his necked and jerked her head, snapping it. She heard a howl that was cut short. She took off running, just in time to see Fang kill her mate. He looked at her._

_"Your next." He snarled. The wolves lept at her, she howled and attacked them killing three of lunged at Fang. He dodged. and ran his wolves following. Blood looked at her dead mate and howled sadly, tears ran down her muzzle as she looked down. _

Blood woke up when she felt something nudge her side. She looked up and saw Kiba and the others looking at her.

"Are you alright? You were whimpering in your sleep." Kiba said.

"I'm fine." Blood said.

"Blood? Where is Vlad? And your pup?" Tsume asked.

"Their dead... Fang had his wolves murder them. Their gone." Blood said. Blue gasped.

"I'm sorry to here that." Kiba said. Blood smiled a small smile and stood up. She trotted out of the cave and to a small lake. Blue, Hige, and Toboe, following. Kiba and Tsmue watched. Blood walked into the water and dived under. she come back up a few minutes later and got out of the water. She shook her pelt out and started walking towards the edge of the gap. Kiba and his pack followed. Blood tuned and walked away from the edge the ran as fast as she could and jumped, she landed on the other side perfectly. Kiba did the same making it as well. Blue and Hige jumped at the same time, and made it too. Tsume leapt acrosslanding near the edge. Toboe did the same as Blood but landed to close to the edge. Kiba grabbed his scruff and pulled him to safty.

"Thanks, Kiba!" Toboe said. Kiba nodded.

"Just be more careful." Kiba said. Blood sniffed the air. She followed the scent to a group of deer. She crouched and stalked towards one, the jumped bringing it down. She killed it quickly as the others fled. She dragged the doe back to the pack

"Anyone hungry?" She asked. Kiba and Tsume blinked. She smiled. The pack walked over to the deer, and started eating. Blood saw a rabbit and jumped oin it killing it off quickly then she ate. Toboe walked over to her.

"Blood? You want to come with us to Paradise?" He asked. Blood looked at him.

"I'm not sure your Alpha would like that." Blood said.

"Please?" Toboe begged.

"Okay. I'll come." She said. Toboe smiled. Blood looked at Kiba who was looking up at the sky. Blood walked over to him. "Hey. What you looking at?"

"Nothing. Just thinking." Kiba said.

"So, wheres your pack?" Blood asked.

"What do you mean? Their over there." Kiba said pointing his tail at the wolves that were running around playing.

"No, I mean your birth pack."

"Oh, they're gone they were killed by humans." Kiba said.

"Oh, that's sad. I'm sorry." Blood said.

"It's fine. Come on, we better get going." Kiba said walking over to his pack. Blood smiled and followed.

XXXXWolf's RainXXXX

**Sorry again for the short chap. I hope you enjoyed this chap! review!**


	3. What Hurts the Most

**Hey I'm sorry for the late update. **

**Disclaimer- I only own Blood. What hurts the most belongs to Rascal Flatts.**

XXXXWolf's RainXXXX

Blood looked up at the full moon and sighed. She looked at the cave where the others were, then back up. She howled softly. She started to sing.

I can take the rain on this empty house

that dont bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and let 'em out

I'm not afraid to cry

every once in awhile

even though going on

with you gone

still upsets me

Kiba raised his head and listened. Tsume sighed.

There are days now and again

I pretend

I'm ok

but thats not what gets me

Toboe, Blue and Hige woke up and listened as well.

What hurts the most

was being so close

and having so much to say

and watching you walk away

and never knowing

what could have been

and not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

Tears streamed down Bloods cheeks.

Its hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go

but I'm doing it

Its hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

still harder

gettin up

gettin dressed

livin with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade

give away

all the words

that I saved in my heart

That I left unspoken

Tsume and Kiba walked out of the cave and looked at Blood.

What hurts the most

was being so close

and having so much to say

and watching you walk away

and never knowing

what could have been

and not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

Tsume looked down.

What hurts the most

was being so close!

and having so much to say

and watching you walk away!

and never knowing

what could have been

and not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do.

Blood finished and bowed her head. Toboe howled sadly. Hige and Blue joined, then Kiba and Tsume. Blood howled also, a howl full of sadness, and loniness. Soon more howls joined them. That night, the sad howls filled the night untill dawn.

XXXXWolf's RainXXXX

Blood woke up and yawned. She lefted her head and and looked around her brother, Tsume was next to her. She stood and shook out her pelt she padded out of the den and yawned. She went to the pond next to the den and drank some water. She lifted her head and took a deep breath. She froze she sniffed the air. Her eyes widened. Blood. It was the smell of blood! She sniffed the air. She took off following the scent. She slid to a stop when she found where the smell of blood had come from. Five pups laid on the ground, their throats ripped open. She walked up to them.

"Oh you poor things." she whispered. She started to dig a hole, when she was done she picked up one of the pups and laid it in the hold. She did the same for the others. After they were buried, Blood sighed.

"Rest in peace little ones." She said then she walked back to where the pack was. Tsume ran to her as soon as she returned.

"Thank goodness your ok. You scared me, When I saw you gone i thought something was wrong." He said.

"Sorry. I had smelt blood and followed the scent... I found five pups slaughtered." She whispered.

"What? Thats horribe." Tsume said.

"Yes it is." Kiba said. "It is cruel what some packs do when rules are broken."

"It wasnt a wolf who killed them. Nor was it a human, their throats were ripped open. No, it was something else. Something with bloodlust." Blood said.

"Then it is not safe here. We must leave." Kiba said. Tsume nodded in agreement."Toboe, Hige, Blue! We're leaving!" He called the three wolves. They ran over and the pack left the cave.

**I hope you enjoyed this chappie! Bye! Reveiw!**


	4. Petition

The administrators are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

Kiko Gorgon

The Akatsuki Wolf

Scatter Inner Sakura

Deeae

RainbowLolita

Shadow On The Full Moon


End file.
